(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hybrid electrical and fiber-optic connectors, and is directed more particularly to a connector having therein a plurality of bodies, the bodies including at least one fiber-optic ferrule, and at least one electrical connector ferrule, among at least three bodies, and to a method for making same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Single channel fiber-optic connectors are well known. Precision ceramic ferrules, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 herein, each have a central lengthwise-extending tube adapted to hold a single optical fiber and are made with high precision. The ferrules are inexpensive and are manufactured in large quantity. The concentricity of the central tube, the diameter thereof, and the diameter of the ferrules are extremely consistent, permitting precision alignment of ferrules, and thereby the optical fibers occupying the tubes therein. A split cylindrical sleeve as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, is commonly used to align two ferrules. Because of the precision with which the ferrules are manufactured, alignment of the ferrules simultaneously accomplishes alignment of the optical fibers. In practice, the offset of the end-to-end abutting of the optical fibers laterally, that is, in directions perpendicular to the axes of fibers, is but a few microns. To insure that the alignment of ferrules is not hindered, the two ferrules customarily float, relative to an outer connector shell, on springs (not shown).
In multi-channel connectors, virtually the same construction is used. A plurality of single fiber ferrules float independently on springs and are individually aligned and connected with matching ferrules of another connector by independent sleeves. The result is a rather large connector joint, inasmuch as the individually floating ferrules cannot be closely packed. Further, the joining of connectors is a laborious process in which each pair of optical fibers is connected together, pair by pair.
There is thus a need for a connector adapted to simultaneously connect multiple optical fibers with low loss and high reliability, that is, with extreme precision, which connector is of a miniature size.
There are also many applications in which a hybrid connection must be made including both optical transmission fibers and electrical transmission wires. Often control and data signals are carried on the optical fibers and power is provided by way of the electrical wires. In such connectors, not only must the optical fibers be in precision engagement to avoid loss of light, but the electrical contacts must also be accurately aligned and abutted to avoid loss of current continuity and/or arcing. Most hybrid cables are connected by breaking the cables out into separate electrical and fiber-optic connectors.
Accordingly, the aforementioned need for a small sized fiber-optic connector having facility for simultaneous connection of multiple optical fibers with extreme precision pertains still further to a hybrid connector, small in size, and having facility for simultaneously connecting together a plurality of optical and electrical transmission lines including a combination of optical fibers and electrically conductive wires.